1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to new polymers that contain photoacid-labile groups that comprise arylalkyl groups. Particularly preferred are polymers having a benzylic carbon directly linked to an ester oxygen. Polymers of the invention are particularly useful as a component of chemically-amplified positive-acting resists.
2. Background
Photoresists are photosensitive films used for transfer of images to a substrate. A coating layer of a photoresist is formed on a substrate and the photoresist layer is then exposed through a photomask to a source of activating radiation. The photomask has areas that are opaque to activating radiation and other areas that are transparent to activating radiation. Exposure to activating radiation provides a photoinduced chemical transformation of the photoresist coating to thereby transfer the pattern of the photomask to the photoresist-coated substrate. Following exposure, the photoresist is developed to provide a relief image that permits selective processing of a substrate.
A photoresist can be either positive-acting or negative-acting. For most negative-acting photoresists, those coating layer portions that are exposed to activating radiation polymerize or crosslink in a reaction between a photoactive compound and polymerizable reagents of the photoresist composition. Consequently, the exposed coating portions are rendered less soluble in a developer solution than unexposed portions. For a positive-acting photoresist, exposed portions are rendered more soluble in a developer solution while areas not exposed remain comparatively less developer soluble.
In general, photoresist compositions comprise at least a resin binder component and a photoactive agent. Photoresist compositions are described in Deforest, Photoresist Materials and Processes, McGraw Hill Book Company, New York, ch. 2, 1975 and by Moreau, Semiconductor Lithography, Principles, Practices and Materials, Plenum Press, New York, ch. 2 and 4 both incorporated herein by reference for their teaching of photoresist compositions and methods of making and using the same.
Chemically-amplified-type resists have been increasingly employed, particularly for formation of sub-micron images and other high performance applications. Such photoresists may be negative-acting or positive-acting and generally include many crosslinking events (in the case of a negative-acting resist) or deprotection reactions (in the case of a positive-acting resist) per unit of photogenerated acid. In the case of positive chemically-amplified resists, certain cationic photoinitiators have been used to induce cleavage of certain “blocking” groups pendant from a photoresist binder, or cleavage of certain groups that comprise a photoresist binder backbone. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,075,199; 4,968,581; 4,883,740; 4,810,613; and 4,491,628, and Canadian Patent Application 2,001,384. Upon cleavage of the blocking group through exposure of a coating layer of such a resist, a polar functional group is formed, e.g., carboxyl or imide, which results in different solubility characteristics in exposed and unexposed areas of the resist coating layer. See also R. D. Allen et al., Proceedings of SPIE, 2724:334–343 (1996); and P. Trefonas et al. Proceedings of the 11th International Conference on Photopolymers (Soc. Of Plastics Engineers), pp 44–58 (Oct. 6, 1997).
While currently available photoresists are suitable for many applications, current resists also can exhibit significant shortcomings, particularly in high performance applications such as formation of highly resolved sub-half micron and sub-quarter micron features.
Consequently, interest has increased in photoresists that can be photoimaged with short wavelength radiation, including exposure radiation of about 270 nm or less, such as wavelengths of about 248 nm (provided by KrF laser). Use of such short exposure wavelengths can enable formation of smaller features. Accordingly, a photoresist that yields well-resolved images upon 248 nm exposure could enable formation of extremely small (e.g. sub-0.25 μm) features that respond to constant industry demands for smaller dimension circuit patterns, e.g. to provide greater circuit density and enhanced device performance.
It thus would be desirable to have new photoresist compositions, particularly resist compositions that can be imaged at short wavelengths such as 248 nm. It would be particularly desirable to have such resist compositions that can provide high resolution relief images.